Blueblurr OC Meme Sequel
Blueblurr OC Meme Sequel refers to a blank meme meant to be a sequel to a meme on DeviantArt. Scenarios 1: So 6 and 7 are getting married for real this time. 1 seems to remember how it all started: they make out in some other OC's closet, and they tried to get married before, only for some interruption to occur (In the prequel, whoever was 8 confessed his/her love to 7.). 1 tells the tale to the other OCs. How do they react? 2: While looking for an appropriate wedding outfit, 7 rediscovers the Yaoi picture from the previous meme. It seems that no matter what happened to this photo in the prequel, it still survived. What does 7 do with his/her picture? 3: 6 also has memories from the prequel. Particularly, the Lady Gaga concert. 6 wants to ditch the wedding so he/she could kill Lady Gaga. However, with 7 soon to get married to 6, how will 7 convince 6 to delay the murder of Lady Gaga until the wedding ends? 4: 7's plan to keep 6 here until the wedding ends worked. Meanwhile, 9 finds out that the wedding cake is not there, and assigns 10 to get one. How well does this go? 5: Every wedding needs an organ player. 3 is assigned for this job. 3 also gets challenged that if he/she manages to play the organ with anything but hands, he/she has the chance to divorce 6 and 7 at any time after the wedding ends. Does 3 accept the challenge? 6: 4 needs to use the bathroom, like really bad. But the wedding is about to begin. What will 4 do? 7: Aah, the wedding has begun. 6 and 7 are holding hands at the altar and are sharing an intense gaze towards each other. How is 2 reacting right now? 8: After saying their vows, they have been pronounced husband and wife! 6 and 7 share a long, passionate kiss to celebrate their marriage. How does 5 react to the kiss? 9: It seems for whatever reason, 10 has hidden himself/herself inside the wedding cake! How do 6 and 7 react when they uncover 10 inside of the cake? 10: 4 returns from the bathroom break, just in time as the dance started. Everyone is required to dance together. Pair up the OCs, but 6 and 7 are a required pair, as they have just gotten married. 11: 6 decides he/she must kill Lady Gaga now, no matter how long the dance is supposed to last. How do the other OCs stop 6 from killing Lady Gaga... or do they even succeed in stopping 6? 12: The dance has ended. If 3 accepted the challenge to play the organ with anything but hands, it turns out he/she has succeeded in this challenge. However, before 3 is allowed to use the opportunity to divorce 6 and 7, if he/she got that, 3 and the others must watch 6 and 7 wave farewell from their wedding ride. If 3 backed down from the challenge, no bonus is given to 3; he/she must watch 6 and 7 stay married. Describe the scene in detail. 13: 6 and 7 are now having their honeymoon. If 6 was stopped from killing Lady Gaga, he/she decides to do so now, while 7 isn't looking. 7 does not notice that 6 has disappeared. Describe 6's journey to Lady Gaga's next concert. If 6 wasn't stopped from killing Lady Gaga back from Question 11, 6 decides to tell 7 that he/she killed Lady Gaga, and 7's reaction must be given. 14: Skip this question if 6 killed Lady Gaga during Question 11. 7 now notices that 6 has gone missing. He/She asks a good friend of 6 to find out where 6 went, and 7 finds out that 6 went to a Lady Gaga concert to kill Lady Gaga. Does 7 go to the Lady Gaga concert to stop 6, or does 7 allow 6 to kill Lady Gaga? 15: The wedding is completely over. What will everyone do? 16: Oh wait... we forgot someone... yes. What happened after everyone got mad at you, the memedoer, during the prequel? Did they *gasp*, kill you?! Category:Memes